Stars In Your Eyes
by Starlight Gundam
Summary: Pretty much your common kidnapping of Relena story. Except this one has a decidedly different ending from the others. Decide for yourself if you think that also.
1. Default Chapter Title

Stars In Your Eyes  
  
  
Chapter 1  
"Why has it been so long," thought Relena as she stood out on  
her balcony. The wind whipped through her hair and blew the light   
curtains into her room. The door creaked a little, and swayed inward.  
  
It closed with a quiet click and Relena spun around. Seeing it  
was only the door, a tear came to her eye. She had hoped it would be  
Heero, she hadn't seen him since the fateful day the Eve Wars had been  
ended.  
  
None of her friends knew this side of Relena. The side that  
cried when no one was around, the side that always ached. She didn't  
let them see that side. The only side they saw of her was the out-going  
cheerful person who worked entirely too much.   
  
Now in the quiet stillness of the night, she let the other side  
come out. And always someone saw it from the shadows.  
  
The next day at work she put on her fake smile and walked down  
the halls with confidence. She had a big meeting. Halfways through  
the meeting, a side of the room was exploded. People were threw about  
and most took cover under the long conference table. Debris fell and hit  
Relena on the head. The last thing she saw before she passed out was a  
group of masked people come in.  
  
She woke up later. It was dark out. Her head throbbed and she  
placed a hand over it moaning. A figure was sitting in a chair a few   
feet from where she lay. It stared out the window and then spoke.  
  
"I wondered when you would awaken Vice-Minister Dorlian." The  
voice was masculine, and hard around the edges. The vovels were produced  
harder than normal.  
  
"Who are you," she asked. She stood up and streached her sore  
muscles. She had been thrown down in a very uncomfortable position.  
  
"My name is Sorlido Trachez, you've probably never heard of me.  
I used to run the company for mobile suit production when the United  
Earth's Sphere Alliance was still around."  
  
"So what do you want with me?" she asked suspiciously. Tranchez  
just gave a rich laugh.  
  
"Why Miss Dorlian, I think it would be obvious what happened to  
you."  
  
"How much are you asking?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
"Right to the point as always Miss Dorlian, not why, or what.  
Just how much am I asking. You are right though. I am asking something.  
All I want is five lives, or even one specific one."  
  
"You want the Gundam pilots," she accused. He turned around and  
smiled, and for the first time she could see his face. It was a horrid  
sight, there was a long scar down his face on the right side, barely   
missing his eye. The left side of his face looked as if it had been  
burnt almost completely off, there was an eye patch over the eye. His  
mouth was a scar at the one side and regular at the other. He looked  
like a half and half horror mask.  
  
"Suprised Miss Dorlian? This is the reason why I want the pilots.  
Or rather just one of them, of course I wouldn't say no to getting the  
rest either. Your little friend Heero Yuy did this to me. He blew up  
the base I was in. I escaped with my life but these scars are forever.  
Now I want his life." His voice grew more vicious as he talked and  
Relena was horrified at the sight of his features curling up in anger.  
  
"Are you afraid," he asked menacingly and all Relena could do  
was shake her head. His face softened and his voice took on a lighter  
lilt. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you. I only want to hurt the  
Gundam pilots, not you. When this is over, I intend to let you go."  
  
"How kind of you," said Relena, voice shaking but slowly becoming  
surer, "kill my friends and then return me, expecting to have no harm  
done."  
  
"I don't intend to harm you, my fight is not with you. You   
represent a peace I've always dreamed of."  
  
"Your fight with me started when you said you were going to kill  
my friends. And if you want peace, how do you expect to achieve it by  
doing this?"  
  
No answers came to him right off. Sadly he said, "I'm sorry you  
have made me your enemy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
A few nights had passed since her discussion with Sorlido Trachez,  
but all Relena could think of was that talk. He had wanted revenge on  
her friends, mostly on Heero.  
  
She was surprised by a light suddenly coming on. Trachez walked  
into the room.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, not bothering to hide her anger.  
He said nothing but sat down in a chair.  
  
"I want to talk to you about the pilot Heero Yuy." This threw  
Relena completely off guard.  
  
"Why do you want to talk to him," she asked, curiosity coming  
to her voice.  
  
"I want to know why you cry for him every night. Tears pour  
down your face and there is such a sad aura around you during the day  
even though your friends don't see it."  
  
"You've been spying on me?" she asked incredously.  
  
"Yes, we needed to known when the best time to kidnap you would  
be, so I watched for when you would hint where you would be at night,"   
he admitted. Relena was furious, this man had saw her when she was most  
vulnerable, he had seen a side no others knew existed.  
  
She walked up to him and smacked him. Never once thinking of  
the consequences. All she got was a pair of sad eyes.  
  
"No one is supposed to see the things you did," she whispered  
coldly. He nodded and stood. Slowly he limped out of the room.  
  
Relena sank to the ground. She just couldn't stand anymore. She  
burst into silent tears. Meanwhile Sorlido Trachez listened outside her  
door, a tear slipping down his eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
At the preventer office a very angry Milliardo Peacecraft was  
shouting orders.   
  
"Are you fools so incompetant that you can't find her, she's   
been missing for over three days now! You need to get your act together."  
Noin came over and put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Calm down, screaming won't help, they are already doing all they   
can." Reluctantly he settled down. Noin had an uncanny knack of being  
right all the time.   
  
Suddenly an officer ran up.   
  
"Preventer Wind, this just came into headquarters mail." He held  
up an envelope. It was addressed to the brother of Relena Dorlian.  
  
Milliardo snatched it out of his hand and tore it open, out loud  
he read:   
"Dear Milliardo Peacecraft, Preventer Wind:  
  
Don't worry, Relena is safe. I am holding her hostage until I  
get what I want. What I want is all the Gundam pilots or at least the  
one they call Heero Yuy. If you wish to see Miss Dorlian again, please  
send the pilots to Lake Amazon, located near the Amazon River at noon   
four days from now. Don'ttry anything funny, seeing as I still have   
Miss Dorlian. There will bea chopper there waiting for them. As proof   
that I have Miss Dorlian,here is her signature.  
  
Relena Dorlian (pretend it is handwritten)  
  
Sincerely,  
Sorlido Trachez"  
  
Furious Milliardo crumpled the letter up into a ball.  
  
"All right, find the Gundam pilots as soon as possible. I want  
them contacted immediately."  
  
The Preventers flew into a flurry. Within ten hours all of the  
Gundams except Heero Yuy were found and brought to the headquarters.  
  
Milliardo walked into the room where they were waiting.  
  
"Where is Heero Yuy," he asked a soldier.  
  
"We could not locate him sir," answered the soldier. Growling  
in frustration Milliardo slammed his fist onto the table.  
  
"Perfect, the only Gundam we need, and we can't find him."  
  
"If he's the only one you need, why did you call the rest of us  
here," asked Duo. The other Gundams nodded their agreement.  
  
"Do you honestly think even Heero can pull a mission like this   
off on his own? If something were to go wrong Relena could be hurt."  
  
"What are the details," asked Trowa quietly.  
  
"Relena was kidnapped by a man named Sorlido Trachez, he used  
to work as head of mobile suit production when the United Earth's Sphere   
Alliancem was still around. His intentions for kidnapping are unknown  
except that he wants all of you including Heero, or just Heero."  
  
"Sounds bad," whistled Quatre softly. He was annoyed deep down.  
They had just reached peace and now this had to happen.  
  
"No matter anything, that leaves us three and a half days to  
find Heero and get to the pickup point. We don't have a lot of time and  
Heero won't be easy to find. He just seems to dissapear," stated Milliardo.  
  
"Don't worry about it Zechs, you won't have too much trouble,"  
said a voice from the corner. Everyone turned around in suprise, there  
was Heero!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, I hate to leave you hanging but I thought it would be a good spot  
to stop. What did you think? Review please, please, please! Thanks! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Stars in Your Eyes, Chapters 5-8  
  
Chapter 5  
"Heero, where ya been man," said Duo, asking the question on  
everyones mind.  
  
"Its not important, Zechs, when am I supposed to go and where  
do I have to be." Milliardo (Zechs) rubbed his temples and sighed. The  
rest of the Gundams just looked exasperated at Heero's answer.   
  
"In three and a half days you need to be at the Amazon Lake.   
They will have a chopper there waiting for you. The problem is if you  
kill any of them or destroy the chopper, Sorlido Trachez will kill Relena.  
So no violence, go in peace."  
  
"Mission accepted." His voice was flat and he showed no emotions,  
but inside he was a mass of nerves. He couldn't let anything happen to  
Relena, he just couldn't.   
  
"The Amazon huh, you think after we whoop that Sortito or whatever  
his name is, we can explore, I've always wanted to go down the Amazon  
river," asked Duo cheerfully.  
  
"No one else is going but me," said Heero flatly.   
  
"And whose going to stop us," asked Wufei, "we aren't letting  
you go alone Heero."  
  
"Its a suicide mission, my life is the only one expendable."  
  
"Relena doesn't think that," said Quatre sincerely. Heero didn't  
answer. Inside he reminded himself to kill Quatre before he left for  
bringing up Relena.  
  
"Heero, like it or not, we're coming with you. Zechs orders."  
Duo got a set look on his face and Heero knew better than to argue with  
him.  
  
Days passed and they just sat around, dreading and waiting with  
anticipation for the time to leave. Finally they had one day left.  
  
Packing the few items they would need, they took off in a   
Preventer plane. After a couple hours they arrived at Amazon Lake tourist  
area, they would have to hike to get the rest of the way.  
  
Wandering through the village they were pestered by all the   
market salesman. One seemed persistent and the boys decided they had   
time to kill. They looked around for something that looked edible for  
them to buy.  
  
Finally Wufei spotted a fruit stand.   
  
Ever the entergetic one, Duo started rattling off what he wanted,"  
four apples, two bannanas, a package of strawberries, and a bag of grapes  
please."  
  
The owner of the stand just looked at him blankly, "no comprendo,  
senor."  
  
The boys were startled when they heard a voice from behind them,"  
El chico quiere quatro manzanas, dos platanos, uno fresas, y uno uvas  
por favor." They all turned around to see Trowa bolting out the spanish  
like nothing else. The man smiled and started to comply with the orders.  
Soon everyone had what they wanted thanks to Trowa.   
  
They started their walk around the lake, eating the fruit as   
they went.  
  
"I never knew you knew how to speak spanish Trowa," said Quatre.  
  
"I've known it forever, I don't think there was ever a time   
where I didn't," he answered quietly.  
  
They arrived at the pick up spot and no more questions were asked.  
They just waited.  
  
Chapter 6  
About four hours later they heard the distinct noise of a chopper  
getting closer. It landed in the clearing by where they were waiting.  
  
A group of armed soldiers came out. The leader spoke before   
any of them pulled out their guns, "now if you are thinking of shooting  
us and forcing the pilot to take you to the hidout, think again. If we  
die, we have a machine on us that will let Trachez know exactly when we  
are killed. Then he will kill the girl." He smirked, thinking that  
the Gundams would compromise.   
  
And the most amazing thing is, they did. They dropped their   
weapons and when they were hancuffed they did nothing to stop it. No  
retaliation whatsoever.   
  
They were shoved inside and locked in a tiny room where they could   
do no harm.  
  
"Whats the big plan now Heero," asked Duo, who was kinda peeved.  
"I don't want to die today."  
  
Heero said nothing but stared blankly at the wall, trying to  
come up with a plan.  
  
The rest of the pilots looked at him, half expecting an answer,  
but when none came, they leaned back against the wall and sighed.  
  
Chapter 7  
Relena awoke to someone knocking at her door. "Go away," she  
moaned. But instead of answering her wishes the door opened and Sorlido  
had walked in.  
  
"The pilots will be here in another hour, then you get to go   
home."  
  
"Oh goody, my friends are coming to die and I get to go home,   
break open the champagne its time to celebrate," she muttered sarcastically.  
  
  
"I thought you would be happy to finally be going home," he  
answered in a quiet voice.  
  
"I would rather stay here anyday than have my friends die so  
that I may go home. A home you can always have somewhere else, friends  
are something that you can't replace."  
  
Sorlido said nothing but looked away. She was left staring at  
the burnt side of his face. She had grown used to it by now, he had  
tried to make conversation with her for the past few days. She didn't  
want to talk with him though, he knew her secrets and he was going to  
kill her friends.  
  
Finally giving up on the conversation he left. Relena heard the  
door almost click shut but then stop before it finished. She smiled.  
Her plan had worked.   
  
She quietly walked over and opened the door, stooping over she  
removed the pen that she had placed there to keep the door from shutting  
all the way. She knew he didn't keep any guards around to watch out for  
her, he didn't think she could get past the locked door. He had underestimated  
her.  
  
She steathily made her way down the vast corridors, searching  
for Sorlido's voice. If she found him, she would find where the pilots  
and Heero would be brought to. After all, Sorlido wanted to kill Heero  
himself.   
  
She heard his gentle hacking cough and followed it down a hall  
on her left. Finally she came to an open area, the ship docking. She  
ducked behind a crate as she watched a couple soldiers walk around making  
last minute docking preparations. Soon she could hear the sound of a  
helicopter.  
  
Chapter 8  
A door opened and flooded the pilots eyes with bright light,  
blinking they stood and were lead out to where they came face to face  
with a monstrosity.  
  
"Whoah, what happened to you," asked Duo without any tack.  
  
Without hesitation the man answered, "your friend Heero Yuy there  
blew up the base I was in and made me look like this, that is why I want  
to kill him. You people dying are just to make sure that I won't be  
stopped after I kill him."  
  
"Oh, well that clears up everything," replied Duo drily. None  
of the pilots were afraid of dying, but now that they thought about it,  
they all knew that none of them wanted to die, they had too much to live  
for.  
  
Suddenly there was a golden flash and something tackled Heero  
to the ground, it was Relena.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
I know chapter 8 is kinda short, but I have developed a writers block.  
So what did you think, I want at least five reviews before I start the  
next chapter. (I'm sure you people can handle that with no problems  
though :-) Thanks! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Stars In Your Eyes, Chapters 9-10  
  
Chapter 9  
"Relena, what are you doing," Heero hissed.  
  
"Saving you," she answered steadily. "Sorlido, if you want to  
kill Heero, you are going to have to kill me too."  
  
"Relena you can't do that," called Quatre. A soldier poked him  
in the side and quieted him. Relena just looked more determined and  
cradled Heero's head in her arms. He tried to get free of her clutches  
but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to push her away.  
  
"Miss Dorlian, don't be foolish, you get to live after this and  
return to your normal life. You get to continue peace," said Sorlido,  
a hint of panic in his voice.  
  
"Since when have I had a normal life? And peace ended the moment  
you kidnapped me." There was an edge of steel in her voice and for once  
Heero believed that she actually would die for him.  
  
He pushed her aside and whipped out the gun from where it was  
hiding in his mouth. Leaping to his feet in a flash, Heero pointed the  
gun at Trachez.  
  
"Tell your soldiers to get out of here," he said, in a voice that  
could chill the bravest of warriors.   
  
In a shaky voice Trachez called out, "men, leave at once." The  
soldiers nodded and left. The other Gundams pulled their weapons out of   
their jaws and went to survey the room for remaining guards.  
  
"So you wanted to kill me, for what? Fighting a war that you   
helped to start. If you ask me you should be taking revenge on yourself,  
its your fault you got the burn, not mine. Now I'm going to take revenge  
on you." Relena had never heard Heero so full of emotion. There was  
an unsteadiness to his voice. Something that had never been there before.  
  
Heero was just about to pull the trigger when Sorlido's voice  
rang out, "wait, please, let Relena kill me." Blanching in surprise  
Relena asked him why.  
  
"You were sort of like a daughter to me these past weeks. I never  
had a family and I envisioned you as being mine. I want you to end my  
pain, I want someone who wants peace and who has a kind heart to kill me.  
Not an emotionless soldier."  
  
"But I can't kill you," Relena stuttered. But then, to everyones  
surprise she went over to Heero. She placed her hand over his on the  
gun and brought her finger to the trigger. "I hope you can be at peace  
now," she said, and squeezed the trigger. The shot in Relena's eyes   
seemed to echo andtake forever before it finally found its mark. But it  
was over in only a few seconds. Sorlido Trachez was dead.  
  
Tears streaming down her face, Relena sank to the ground. Fainting  
before she ever hit.  
  
Chapter 10  
When Relena awoke, she was in her bed at the Sank Kingdom.   
Quatre looked up when she sighed and gave a sigh of his own to match  
hers.  
  
"You're finally awake, let me go tell the others."  
  
When he returned with the others there was a million questions  
being thrown at her. But she had only one to ask.  
  
"Where's Heero?"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, I didn't get the five reviews on the last chapter. Do you know  
how dissapointing that is, I mean I only asked for 5! Oh well, I'm not  
going to ask for reviews any more. Its not worth it when no one writes  
them anyway. Thank you to the few that did. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Stars In Your Eyes, Chapters 11, The final chapter  
  
Chapter 11  
Relena knew the answer to the question she had asked a year ago.  
The answerwas, gone. Heero never stayed, he was only there when she   
was in trouble.  
  
She had tried dating, but she had always sized her dates up with  
Heero. She had yet to have a second date with the same person. None  
could measure up to Heero.  
  
"Why," she thought, "why can't he just get out of my life and  
leave me alone?" A tear slipped down her cheek and the cold wind blew  
it away. Turning away she left her balcony and went back to her room.  
  
Running a brush through her hair she hummed. It helped to relieve  
her stress, the calm humming and the steady stroke of the brush. When  
she had finally calmed down she settled down into her bed to try to fall  
asleep.  
  
In the middle of the night, a dark figure crept into her room.  
Not bothering to close the doors to the balcony the person steathily  
crept to her bedside. A cold gust of wind blew in the open doors and  
Relena shivered, pulling the blankets further around her.  
  
The figure stopped, fearing she would wake. But when the   
rythmic breathing returned it slowly stepped forward. Finally it was  
even with her.  
  
Heero watched her sleep. There was so much he wanted to say,  
so much he wanted to show her. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
So instead he satisfied himself with visiting her while she slept every  
night.  
  
"Heero," Relena murmured. He stiffened thinking she had waken.  
But a few minutes went by where she said nothing more and he relaxed.  
She had just been talking in her sleep.  
  
But then, as he reached to stroke her cheek, she whispered, "Heero,  
why can't you face me?"  
  
Surprised he jumped back, Relena sat up in bed and looked at him.  
  
"Why do you insist on sneaking in here and seeing me only when  
I'm sleeping? Why can't you just talk to me?"  
  
He looked as if he was going to run, so Relena got up and held  
onto his arm.  
  
He didn't say anything but walked her to the balcony. When they  
got out there he pointed to the stars and said, "see those stars? They  
represent something I'll never have. I can never own a star. They are  
just too different from me. They have an elegance that I can never hope  
to have. Relena when I look at you, I see stars in your eyes. I can  
never have you either."  
  
Taken back, Relena didn't know what to say. Then she understood  
and said, "well then Heero, I guess that means you have stars in your  
eyes too."  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears as he gently kissed her. Then in  
a quiet blur he was gone.  
  
THE END  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, I hoped you liked it. Sorry about the angsty ending, but I'm in  
an angsty mood. Well Ja ne, that was the end of this series. 


End file.
